Winter Day's Love
by bluemystiq
Summary: Seorang yeoja bernama Yeorin merasa sakit hati oleh namjachingu-nya, Kevin, yang tanpa disadarinya telah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya! Review! Review!


**Winter Day's Love  
**

**Author : Bluemystiq**

**Cast : **

**Cha Yeorin (OC)**

**Kevin (U-Kiss)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama  
**

**Rate : T aja ya ^^**

**_Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Yeorin merasa sakit hati oleh namjachingu-nya, Kevin, yang tanpa disadarinya telah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya! Review! Review!  
_**

**_Warning : Sekali lagi, typo bertebaran~ ._. kalau banyak salah apapun itu, saya selaku penulis meminta maaf ya.. *bow*_**

**_Happy Reading.. ^^_**

**Musim dingin.** Angin berhembus dengan santainya semakin menampakkan cuaca yang hari itu benar-benar dipuncak musim dingin. Salju yang turun dengan pelan dan lembut seolah memberikan ketenangan hati bagi yang melihatnya. Namun seorang yeoja sendiri duduk di meja taman dan menerawang. Dia seakan tak peduli dengan apapun disekitarnya. Wajahnya tampak muram dan terlihat menahan tangisnya.

"Seharusnya kita bertemu disini, tapi tak ada satupun kabar darimu.. dimana kau sebenarnya?"

Yeoja itu menatap langit seakan menantang setiap salju yang turun. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dan kecewa. Namja-nya yang sebelumnya berjanji untuk datang hari ini, sama sekali tak menampakkan keberadaannya.

Keduanya telah menjalani Long Distance Relationship selama 2 tahun. Kevin, namja-nya, melanjutkan studi di luar negeri. Mereka hanya saling menghubungi dan melepas rindu melalui video call maupun pesan singkat. Yeoja ini sangat mencintai namja-nya tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak Kevin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya secara mendadak dengan yeoja yang bernama Yeorin tersebut. Dan sejak saat itulah tak ada komunikasi antar keduanya. Kevin seolah menghilang. Yeorin masih mengharapkan Kevin tapi dia tahu kalau tak mungkin dia mengharapkan namja seperti Kevin.

Yeorin beranjak dari kursi taman dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, saat Yeorin tiba digerbang taman, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok namja yang perlahan mendekatinya. Yeorin hanya berdiri terpaku memandang sosok yang perawakannya seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Si namja tersebut masih berdiri membelakangi lampu taman, berjalan mendekati Yeorin yang bingung.

"Nuguya..?"

Namja tersebut terus mendekati Yeorin, sampai akhirnya mereka hanya terpisah 1 meter. Tapi Yeorin masih belum tau siapa sosok namja yang berdiri semeter didepannya. Ternyata namja tersebut masih menggunakan masker.

"Siapa kau?"

Hening sejenak.

"Dulu ada yang berjanji untuk menemuimu disini.."

Yeorin terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut, terlebih lagi suara namja yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"..kau.."

Si namja membuka maskernya dan menampakkan wajah angelic dan menyebalkan yang sangat Yeorin kenal.

"Apa yang.." Yeorin tercekat mendapati Kevin, namja dihadapannya sekarang. Dia berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap Kevin tak percaya.

"Terkejut?" Kevin membuyarkan keterkejutan Yeorin.

"Tunggu.. bukankah kau..? Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?"

Kevin menjawab dengan senyuman khas-nya, "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kalau dulu ada seseorang yang berjanji untuk menemuimu disini.."

"Itu.. sudah lama sekali.. dan kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sejak kau memutuskanku sebulan lalu.." mata Yeorin berkaca-kaca, ".. Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya.. dan sekarang, tiba-tiba kau datang dihadapanku seperti ini? Apa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan? Ha?"

Kevin terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Air mata Yeorin yang terbendung akhirnya tumpah. Dia terdiam. Dia bingung dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Kevin. Sedangkan Kevin, perlahan mendekati Yeorin yang bingung dan menangis.

"A.. Aku.." Ucap Yeorin terbata.

Sedetik kemudian Yeorin menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di dekapan Kevin. Ya, Kevin memeluknya.

"A.. Apa yang kau.."

"Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu."

"Lalu.. kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Kevin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau salah.. aku tidak berencana mengakhiri hubungan yang kita jalani selama 2 tahun ini.. kau salah paham Yeorin-ah.."

"Lalu apa?"

Kevin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak. Sontak Yeorin terkejut, "A.. apa itu?"

"Sudah lama aku merencanakan ini.. selama sebulan aku mempersiapkan semuanya.. inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan memulai kehidupan yang baru denganmu.."

Yeorin masih bingung. Namun kebingungannya tidak berlangsung lama. Kebingungannya berubah menjadi rasa terkejut yang luar biasa saat mendapati Kevin sudah bersimpuh dihadapannya, membuka kotak kecil yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya pada Yeorin sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Would you marry me?"

Yeorin benar-benar tidak menyangka dan terkejut. Kotak tersebut berisikan cincin permata yang indah.. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu-lampu taman yang semula redup, tiba-tiba menyala dengan lampu yang bervariasi. Hujan salju yang semula hanya putih bersih, berubah menjadi berwarna warni karena diterpa cahaya lampu taman yang berwarna warni.

Mengetahui semua kejutan ini, Yeorin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia pun langsung mengangguk.

Kevin terlihat belum puas dengan jawaban Yeorin, "Please say it, dear.."

Yeorin menyeka air matanya dan berucap mantap, "Yes, I do."

Kevin terlihat sangat senang dan berdiri. Dia menyeka air mata Yeorin yang masih mengalir, "Thanks dear.. I love you."

Yeorin hanya mengangguk sambil terus menahan tangisnya, "Kau.. melakukan ini semua? Kapan..?"

Kevin hanya tersenyum, "Ya.. aku sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum kau datang kemari.."

Kevin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku.. mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan terus bersamamu.. My lovely future wife.. " ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi Yeorin lalu memeluknya.

Dibawah hujan salju yang turun, Kevin melamar Yeorin. Hal itu benar-benar sebuah kejadian yang sangat membuat Yeorin terkejut sekaligus senang. Ternyata sebulan yang lalu bukan perpisahan tapi justru awal dari kehidupan baru karena Kevin sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk yeoja spesial seperti Yeorin.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, masih tetap dimusim dingin, ikatan mereka pun akhirnya diresmikan didepan altar. Dihadiri oleh keluarga besar dan teman-teman dari keduanya serta banyak sekali tamu undangan. Kevin dan Yeorin saling mengucap janji setia dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**~END**

**NB :**

**Pendek? Emang ._.**

**Tpi inilah hasil dari imajinasi author yang emang ga bakat buat story berchapter-chapter xD #abaikan**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**See ya! ^^**


End file.
